Fantastic Four Vol 1 369
** }} ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * * Magus' Doppelgangers ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * Locations: * , ** *** Items: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Vehicles: * * | Notes = * This story is part of the Infinity War event focusing on the events of involving the battle between the heroes and the Infinity Watch, Galactus taking them aboard his ship, and the reactivation and loss of the Infinity Gauntlet. The battle between the heroes and the doppelgangers at the end of this story takes place during the events of . The battle between the heroes and the Infinity Watch is also expanded upon in , , , , and . * The reason why the heroes are attacking the Infinity Watch is because they were tricked into thinking Thanos is working for the Magus in . * Alicia was last seen in . * The Puppet Master is reluctant to tell Alicia about the Thing's battle with his doppelganger that he witnessed in . * Everyone on Earth remains frozen in suspended animation until the end of the Infinity War in . However some heroes are still active on the planet, as seen in . * Aron the Rogue Watcher was last seen in when he gave up on his attempt to manipulate the Fantastic Four into telling the type of stories he liked. * The Malice persona seen here is not one of the Magus' doppelgangers, but a portion of Sue's psyche. It was created by the Psycho-Man's Hate-Monger back in - . The last time this persona surfaced was in - when Sue's mind was affected by the Soul Gem. Sue's Malice persona remains merged with her until it is removed in . * Malice mentions how all the members of the Fantastic Four were attacked by doppelgangers but her. Reed was attacked by his in / , Ben by his in and lastly Johnny by his doppelganger during . * The Watcher appears here between his appearances in and . * Following her capture here, Alicia is not seen again until . * Psylock's flirtatious attitude toward Johnny is a byproduct of her current personality that was ever present between - when it was revealed that she swapped bodies with the telepathic assassin known as Kwannon. * Johnny is still reeling over the fact that his marriage to Alicia Masters was a fraud, and that he instead married Lyja a Skrull spy who was posing as Alicia: ** Alicia Masters used to date the Thing dating back in . ** Reference to Reed, Johnny and Ben being kidnapped by the Beyonder occurred in . They were on Battleworld between - . While on Battleworld, Ben discovered that he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms and decided to stay. ** Lyja taking Alicia's place happened just prior to the heroes return from the Secret Wars. Johnny, Reed and She-Hulk's return to Earth was depicted in . This was revealed in . ** Johnny and "Alicia's" relationship began to grow from onward. ** The scene where Ben discovered Johnny and "Alicia's" relationship is from . Ben left Battleworld in . ** Lastly Lyja recounts her marriage to Johnny which occurred in . ** Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, Lyja was posing as Alicia for roughly two years time. was published in 1984, which falls under "Year 6" of the Modern Age and this story, published in 1991 falls under "Year 8". 8 - 6 = 2. * The reason why Infinity, Eternity and the Living Tribunal needed to be petitioned to allow the use of the Infinity Gauntlet is because following the events of , they made it so that the Infinity Gems could not be used in concert. * Sue mentions that Reed is missing, Reed was absorbed by his doppelganger in / and escaped with the Magus in / after failing to assassinate the heroes. The real Reed Richards is rescued . * Paibok, Devos and Lyja were last seen in . They are seeking revenge against the Fantastic Four after their mutual defeats in and respectively. As explained in Paibok gave Lyja laser powers, but she needed a special implant inside her body to utilize those abilities. It's also at this point that he implants a Sha'Barri egg within her as well, as explained in . * Captain America mentions how the united heroes were able to previously defeat Thanos. This is a reference to the Infinity Gauntlet crisis which took place in - . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References